List of snooker tournaments
Professional tournaments Current tournaments Ranking tournaments This is a list of ranking professional snooker tournaments. Season when the tournament had ranking status is shown as well. * World Championship 1973/74 – present (1974 – 1976 retrospectively granted ranking status in 1976) * UK Championship 1984/85 – present * Grand Prix 1982/83 – present ** Professional Players Tournament 1982/83 – 1983/84 ** Grand Prix] 1984/85 – 2000/01 ** LG Cup 2001/02 – 2003/04 ** Grand Prix 2004/05 – present * Welsh Open 1991/92 – present * China Open 1995/96 – 1996/97; 1998/99 – 2001/02, 2004/05 – present ** Thailand Classic 1995/96 ** Asian Classic 1996/97 ** China International 1998/99 – 1999/00 ** China Open 2000/01 – 2001/02, 2004/05 – present * Shanghai Masters 2007/08 – present Non-ranking tournaments The professional snooker tournaments listed below are non-ranking, invitational tournaments: * The Masters 1974/75 – present * Premier League Snooker 1986/87 – present * Masters Qualifying Event 1990/91 – 1991/92, 1993/94 – 2003/04, 2005/06 – present ** Benson & Hedges Championship 1990/91 – 1991/92, 1993/94 – 2002/03 ** Masters Qualifying Event 2003/04, 2005/06 – present * Irish Classic 2007/08 – present * Jiangsu Classic 2008/09 – present Withdrawn tournaments A list of tournaments either ranking or non-ranking that no longer exist in the snooker calendar. Ranking tournaments Great Britain and Ireland * Players Championship 1982/83 – 1989/90, 1992/93 – 2003/04 ** International Open 1982/83 – 1984/85 ** Matchroom Trophy 1985/86 ** International Open 1986/87 – 1989/90, 1992/93 – 1996/97 ** Scottish Open 1997/98 – 2002/03 ** Players Championship 2003/04 * Classic 1983/84 – 1991/92 * British Open 1984/85 – 2004/2005 * Strachan 1991/92 – 1992/93 ** Strachan Open 1991/92 ** Strachan Challenge 1992/93 (three minor ranking events) * Benson & Hedges Championship 1992/93 (minor ranking event) * Irish Masters 2002/03 – 2004/05 * Northern Ireland Trophy 2006/07 – 2008/09 Europe * Malta Cup 1988/89 – 1996/97, 1998/99, 2001/02 – 2003/04, 2004/05 – 2006/07 ** European Open 1988/89 – 1996/97, 2001/02 – 2003/04 ** Irish Open 1998/99 ** Malta Cup 2004/05 – 2006/07 * Malta Grand Prix 1999/00 * German Open 1995/96 – 1997/98 Asia * Hong Kong Open 1989/90 * Thailand Masters 1989/90 – 2001/02 (held in China in 1990/91) ** Asian Open 1989/90 – 1992/93 ** Thailand Open 1993/94 – 1996/97 ** Thailand Masters 1997/98 – 2001/02 Middle East * Dubai Classic 1989/90-1994/95 * Bahrain Championship 2008/09 North America * Canadian Masters 1988/89 Non-ranking tournaments * Irish Professional Championship * Tolly Cobbold Classic 1978/79 – 1984/85 * World Doubles Championship 1982/83 – 1987/88 * Scottish Masters 1981/82 – 1987/88, 1989/90 – 2002/03 * Nations Cup 1979/80 – 1989/90, 1996/97, 1998/99 – 2000/01 ** World Challenge Cup 1979/80 – 1980/81 ** World Team Classic 1981/82 – 1983/84 ** World Cup 1984/85 – 1989/90, 1996/97 ** Nations Cup 1998/99 – 2000/01 * Welsh Professional Championship 1979/80 – 1990/91 * World Masters 1990/91 * German Masters 1998/99 * Pot Black 1969/70 – 1986/87, 1991/92 – 1993/94, 2005/06 – 2007/08 Pro-Am tournaments Current tournaments * Paul Hunter Classic 1998/99, 2004/05 – present ** Grand Prix Fürth 2004/05 ** Fürth German Open 2005/06 – 2006/07 ** Paul Hunter Classic 2007/08 – present * Paul Hunter English Open 2007/08 – present * Six-red World Grand Prix 2008/09 – present * World Series of Snooker 2008/09 – present * Six-red World Championship 2009/10 – present References *Ranking Snooker tournaments at WWW Snooker Category:Snooker lists Category:Snooker competitions